couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Elisa and Eliza Stitch
Lisa and Eliza Stitch 'are a pair of conjoined twin sisters who trick women into joining their club then stitching them in a quilt. They also have a habit of speaking in unison, just like all other sets of twins have, including Floatsam and Jetsam from the Disney movie ''The Little Mermaid, and Susan and Mary Test from the Teletoon TV series Johnny Test. '''Personality The Stitch Sisters are great decievers, one the outside they maintain the facade of being simply elderly saleswomen, friendly to regular people. At the heart, however, Lisa and Elisa are wicked, deceitful and malevolent, and once they find a potential new member to their "Quilt Club" they slowly reveal their true colors. They are very skilled in bending others to their will and luring in their victims. The Stitch sisters are also very particular about who may join their club. They allow only women who have forgotten their families and lives and who's skill in quilting is very special, this may be however a requirement of the magic process for the quilt to absorb their souls, as it's the quilt itself who seems to make the decision of whether or not the woman is right. Ultimately Lisa and Elisa only care about prolonging their lives forever by continuing to trapped the souls of women into their magic quilt. 'History ' The Stitch sisters have lived since prehistoric times, at some point they came into the possesion, or rather the service, of an evil semi-sentient magic quilt. With power of the quilt, Lisa and Elisa have prolonged their lives for countless eras by trapping the souls of women into the quilt. They do this under the guise of a "quilt club". Their many travel have taken them all over the world including, not limited to, China, Babilonia, Constantinople, and early american colonies. After centuries of stitching and the collecting of countless countless souls, the Stitch sisters' travels finally brought them to an old house in Nowhere USA, where they set up their home and quilt shop. The Quilt Club The Bagge Family is rummaging through fabrics in an ancient, dusty handicraft shop that specializes on quilting. The owners are the two strange, conjoined twin sisters named Lisa and Eliza Stitch, who live and work in their shop. Muriel wants to join the Quilt Club, as advertised over the cash register, and is fascinated with the quilt the Quilt Club allegedly have made together. But the Stitch sisters are not satisfied with Muriel's swatches, as they prefer to "make new memories". Muriel works her fingers to the bone to make the perfect example quilt, each time forgetting Eustace Bagge/husband and family more and more, until she cannot remember him at all, which is the Stitch sisters' real scheme, and is now ready to be accepted into the Quilt Club. The Stitch sisters arrive at the farmhouse with their quilt, and explains to Muriel that the only thing she needs to do now is to embroider a certain symbol on a block of fabric, and sow it into the quilt. Courage takes a picture of the symbol and scans it into the Computer. He researches the history of the Stitch sisters, and finds out, to his great horror, that Lisa and Eliza Stitch have kept themselves alive for hundreds, if not thousands of years by making unsuspecting quilt enthusiasts sow the symbol of everlasting life (the same symbol that Muriel is working on at that moment) into their quilt, thus trapping their souls inside it and sustaining the sisters' own lives. Downstairs, Muriel has finished her patch and is excited to meet the other members. She is helped by the sisters to add the block to the quilt, and this is when she realizes that the real Quilt Club is the quilt itself, which is composed by the souls of dozens of previous aspiring members. The sisters chant a magic spell to lock souls in the quilt("We believe belong, we believe belong, leave us ever never, be within the quilt forever") Courage comes to rescue, but too late, as Muriel is assimilated into the Stitch sisters' quilt, where she is welcomed by the other members. These women are from different periods who the sisters had lured in and trapped into the quilt throughout the millenia once they had forgotten their families, in just the same fashion as Muriel. Courage surprises and ties the sisters up with yarn and helps Muriel to remember her family by sewing a baby picture of Eustace, and his own fur, into the quilt. And in doing so he relinquishes Muriel and the other Quilt Club members, unravels the quilt and transform the Stitch sisters into a patch of fabric with their picture embroidered. However, the allergy-ridden Eustace is all out of tissues and comes into the living room, scares the other women away, and blows his nose in the sisters' block. 'Appearances ' 1. http://courage.wikia.com/wiki/The_Quilt_Club Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Chins Category:Conjoined